Untitled
by Son Of Liberty
Summary: Someone is trying to study the ancients but gets caught up in the events of Eternal Darkness. Rated PG-13 for violence and war scenes
1. In the Army of Emperor Caesar

I'm still thinking of a title so I'll leave it at that. Disclaimer: I don't own Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem but I do own my character, Drake.  
Insanity is just another way of saying "seeing the truth"  


1.  
In the Legion of Emperor Caesar

A centurion stood on top of a bluff watching the sunset. He was too busy to notice when another centurion walked up behind him.  
"Draco, it is good to see you," the second said. The first turned around and smiled, due to the battle scars on his face it looked more menacing than pleasant.  
"Pious, what a surprise. What brings you here my old friend?"  
"Well I just wanted to see if you were up for a little treasure hunting."  
"Ah you have found a clue about what Caesar is searching for."  
"Yes and I wanted you to accompany me as I went to retrieve it."  
"I would be happy to, but I left my sword back in my tent, let me go get it." Draco walked off back to the camp where he went into his tent. It only took a minute to retrieve his gladius short sword, but then he went over to a wall and passed his hand over it. The canvas dissolved to reveal a modern day video screen. It blinked and a woman's head appeared.  
" Hera here, what do you have, Ikelos?"  
"Cool it with the code names would you?" Draco said as he passed his hand over his face. It was no longer scarred but was handsome, but looked a little young. "Anyways I've got a lead on the Ancients. I'm going to investigate it now."  
"Be careful, Ikelos."  
" Of course. Oh, and for future reference, my codename is now Drake."  
"Rodger. Over and out." The screen went blank and Drake passed his hand back over his face, changing it to its scarred state. He then walked out where Pious was waiting.  
"Ready?"  
"All set." The two then left the camp. As they traversed the desert it got darker and darker. By the light of the moon the saw a small depression in the distance. As they got to it they saw ruins in it. Both were incredulous.  
"So these are the ancient stones that are spoken of. I wonder what they do," Pious said as he and Drake stood in the center. As he finished there was a blast of energy and both men disappeared.

The pair reappeared in a torch-lit, well decorated chamber. There was a hole in the middle of the floor with a ladder down.  
"Shall we?" Pious asked.  
"I'd be insulted if we didn't. I'll go first." The two went down the ladder and found themselves in a hallway littered with corpses. There was also a small stone block on the floor. As they looked at it the bodies stood up.  
"Looks like trouble," Drake commented.  
"There's no one else I'd rather have by my side than you lets defeat these children of Hades," Pious replied as both drew their gladius'. The two made short work of the zombies and Pious claimed the block, which had an intricately designed carving on it. They went through a door at the end of the hallway and in the next room were confronted by more zombies. Again, Pious and Drake put them down with no sweat. In the center of the room there was a table with another small block, which Drake took. Through a door, and they were in another hall, which also had a third block. Pious picked this one up. The only way out was a ladder, which they went down. They came to a T-shaped room with two doors at either end. Drake tried the left-side door but it wouldn't budge. The other door opened and they went through to a large circular room. The four zombies in there were put down as quickly as they got up. On a dais there was a fourth block, taken by Drake.  
"This is incredible, if not a little suspicious," Drake said as he sat down on the dais.  
"Why do you say that Draco?"  
"Because, why would someone go through the trouble of building a temple like this, and then not bother to put anything more in it besides a few granite blocks."  
"It is probably because we haven't looked hard enough. Come look at this wall." Drake walked over to where Pious was staring at a large carving of a strange lined symbol that was painted green. Drake looked at it then pulled out one of his blocks that resembled the carving. He noticed a small square indenture under the symbol and put the block in it. The symbol lit up when he did.  
"So that's it, that's what these blocks are for," Drake said noticing other colored symbols along the wall.  
"I guess we put the blocks in the holes in the wall."  
"Yes but then what?"  
"We will find out." The two put the rest of the blocks in their respective holes. As Drake put the purple block in its hole both men heard a loud scraping sound, as if bars were coming off a door.  
"It came from the other room, quickly!" Pious and Drake ran back into the previous room. Pious tried the door and found it unlocked. In the next room was a life-sized statue of Pious. Both men stared at it blankly until an eerie voice said, "Pious, you must prove yourself."  
"I think it wants you to destroy the statue," Drake said.  
"What will happen if I do?"  
"I guess we'll find out." With that, Pious chopped up the statue and a door behind it opened. In the next room there was a dais and a button. Drake pushed the button and Pious, who was standing on the dais, disappeared. Drake followed suit and appeared in a strange room. There was mist on the ground and in front of him was Pious and three podiums with artifacts hovering over them.  
"This is it, this is what Caesar wanted. But he only wanted one."  
"Which leaves the other two up for grabs. Go ahead and take first pick my old friend."  
"No Draco you pick first."  
"I insist. Go on."  
"Okay. I will take the red one." Pious grabbed the artifact that resembled a red claw and was immediately shocked with a blast of energy. His eyes and hands glowed red and he screamed in agony. He fell to his knees gasping in pain.  
"Pious!" Drake shouted as he ran over to help his friend. He put his hand on Pious' shoulder but was blown back into a wall and passed out.

Drake awoke with a groan and rubbed his head. As his senses came back to him he saw Pious, or what was left of him, draped on a podium. He tried to rouse him but couldn't. He was sad for a minute, but then his resolve hardened.  
"This was the work of an Ancient. I'm sorry I couldn't rescue you Pious, I promise you won't have died in vain." He limped out after having carved a little eulogy on a podium.

"A friend for all time, but who time was against. Standing faithfully by my side through the worst battle. Fallen at the hand of an unknown force, to be remembered always."


	2. Research

I don't own Eternal Darkness but I do own Drake.  
2.  
Research

The year was A.D. 1223 and Drake was in his tent writing a letter. It read:  
"My studies of the Ancients goes well. The three that make up the triumvirate are as follows: Mighty Chattur'gha, red wurm of impossible might. He can tear whole worlds asunder with a flick of his powerful claws. Queen Xel'lotath, goddess of insanity. Her mind games drive human minds past the breaking point and even further. Ulyaoth, plainswalker and sorcerer. He can be anywhere he wants, and nowhere at all. In my research I have discovered another Ancient; Mantorok, the eternal gatekeeper. He was eternally damned to suffer death, and is therefore called the dead god. I missed my chance at seeing him myself, but I have a lead on a supposed ruin linked to the Ancients. It is supposed to be in America, but in this time period I cannot get there. I will find a way, however, and see it for myself. That is all for now. Drake." Drake folded the letter up and sealed it with a piece of wax. He then emerged from his tent into the hot desert noon. He gave the letter to a man mounted on a horse, who then galloped away. Drake watched them go and then went back in his tent.  
  
Just a little insight for those of us who haven't played Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem. (shame on you!)  



End file.
